


Quiet

by paperpaws



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Friendship, Sleeping Together, Wholesome, mcyt - Freeform, techno is fucking oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpaws/pseuds/paperpaws
Summary: Techo and Dream, who have been becoming closer and closer off the screen, decide to meet up at Techno's place. Even though Techno is completely oblivious to Dream's massive crush, they get very close...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Techno/Dream, techo/clay
Comments: 53
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you like the dream smp, you should come check out the new stand-alone dream smp wiki.. we're always looking for more help :)
> 
> https://dsmp.fandom.com/wiki/DreamSMP_Wiki

Dream was sitting in his chair, lazily scrolling through twitter. His room was dim, the only light coming from his monitors. In the dark, his room was a mess. A suitcase lay open on his floor, and while he was mostly packed, there were still things to do.

 _I'm going to see Techno tomorrow._ What a strange thought. Techno and Dream had gotten closer and closer in the past months, talking almost all day if neither of them were streaming or working. After Techno jokingly brought up the idea of meeting up in person, Dream jumped on that idea, and now Dream was getting on the plane tomorrow morning. He knew he should finish packing, but a knot in his stomach was bothering him. Was it from nervousness? Why should he be nervous? Him and Techno are best friends- even if Dream wanted it to be more than that. He shut his eyes. Was this a mistake? What if he made a move and Techno didn't like that? Would that ruin their friendship? Dream stopped scrolling, and shut off his computer, making his room dark. He grabbed his phone, and flopped down onto his bed. Laying in the dark, half of the bed being taken up by his suitcase.

His phone vibrated. A notification- a text- from Techno.   
  


Dream smiled to himself. Crawling out of bed, he threw the last items in his suitcase, forced it shut, and zipped it close. He lugged it to the front door, he collapsed into bed, and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	2. Asleep at 36,000 feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream naps on the plane !! and dreams abt techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI thank u for the kudos already?? and 100 hits/??? yall are hungry for dream x techno LOL
> 
> please leave comments they will make me cry

"I- I love you too Dream, I-"  
"Hush, it's okay, I know..."

A blarming alarm cut through Dream and Techno's lips, stopping their kiss from completeing. Dream groaned and covered his face with his hands. Having a dream about kissing Techno hours before seeing him for the first time? Dream rolled out of bed, the dawn sky barely bringing any light into his room. He flicked on his light and rubbed his eyes, before making his way to the bathroom. Stripping down, he turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water soak his dirty blonde hair. He was still half asleep, and as he washed his hair, (rosemary scented shampoo. his friends used to tease him for using "girl" shampoo.) he thought about Techno. Was he thinking about Dream? Was he taking a showe- Dream blushed bright red and pushed that thought out of his head. After finishing up, he stepped out of the shower, and walked back into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He sat down on his chair and booted up his computer. He still had an hour before he had to leave, and he was too anxious to just sit there. Scrolling through twitter and the few private discords, he ran his fingers through his wet hair. Still, even distracted by social media, Techno was in the front of his head. Dream shook his head, as if trying to physically clear the thoughts. 

After a while of scrolling, Dream got up and made his way to his closet, where he tried to decide what to wear. He wanted to be comfy on the plane, but look nice for Techno- He settled for a pair of black joggers, a faded gray longsleeve, and a small silver chain around his neck. It was a muted, chill outfit, and Dream stood in the mirror for a few moments, trying to decide if he should change. Before he had to chance, to, a glance at the clock made him realize he should leave- now. Grabbing a cold eggo and calling an Uber, he was on his way.

In the Uber, Dream pressed his forehead against the glass. Still tired, as it was before sunrise, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick photo to Techno of the cars beside him.   
Vroom Vroom was the text Dream received back. He smiled, and closed his eyes.

When he arrived at the airport, the sun was finally poking it's head out from behind the horizon. Dream stepped out of the Uber, grabbed his suitcase, and stretched. Making his way through the airport turned out to be not a big problem, and as he got to his terminal he decided to step inside one of the gift shops. Stuffed animals, magazines, pillows, snacks... geez. What didn't they have? As he browsed the store, something caught his eye. A pig stuffed animal, wearing a small crown. Dream laughed out loud at the luck, and grabbed it, taking it to the cashier to buy it. Sitting back down by his gate, he stared at it. A nice gift for Techno. I bet he'll love it.

When he boarded the plane, he found himself at a windowseat, with an empty middle row, and a young woman in the isle seat. He nodded to her, and set up his laptop on the small shelf in front of him. He had been planning on maybe doing a bit of editing on the plane ride there- which was almost 5 hours, but he was still exhausted, and found himself drifting to sleep even before the plane lifted off. The rumbling of the plane woke him from his light nap, but after they were steady and high in the air, Dream's eyes slowly closed. 

Dream was laying on a bed, flat on his back. An arm was draped across his chest, and a headfull of brown hair was laying on his arm. Dream turned over a bit, until Techno's head was against his chest, and Dream's arm was wrapped around Techno's body. He sighed, running his hands through Techno's hair. It was peaceful, and Dream leaned over to kiss the boy's forehead- before he could make contact, he was abruptly awoken by the jolt of the wheels hitting the track. Instantly, his face fell. Dream enjoyed having those dreams about Techno, and always hated when they ended.  
  
He watched out the window as the plane slowly taixed to the airport, and as he stepped out of the plane, into the crisp afternoon air, he realized that he was minutes away from seeing Techno. A pit formed in his stomach as he made his way to the entrance of the airport- moments away from seeing the one person he truly loves.


	3. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Techno POV chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a tad short, just wanted to get it out. I can't believe I'm already at 400 plus hits and 50 kudos. What the fuck. I posted this today. Y'all motherfuckers are degenerates.   
> in the end notes ill introduce myself

Techo had a habit of keeping his room dark, which made his "socially distant gamer" persona a bit more real. But right now, while he was furiously cleaning his house, all the windows were open, and sunlight streamed into the home. He was going to see Dream tomorrow, and he wanted everything to look spotless. While nonchalont at first, Techo was actually quite nervous about what people thought of him, and so his first online friend coming to stay with him was a big deal.   
  
He finished cleaning the kitchen garbage disposal (yeah. serious cleaning spree we're talking about here.) and flopped down on his couch. His house, once belonging to his parents, was small, but he liked it like that. It had just enough room for him and his cat, and he used the second bedroom as his streaming and media room. He was on the outskirts of town, and not liking to drive much, he usually just walked or jogged to get groceries, meaning he was a bit more toned and muscular than most people thought he'd be. He sighed and put his head back, waiting with anticipation for tomorrow to arrive.

Later that night, Techno laid in bed, his phone on his chest. Dream and him had gotten super close as the events of the Dream SMP unfolded. At times, Techno found it hard to see Dream as a villian during roleplays, as he became more and more of a friend. Luckily, their friendship wasn't as public as Dream and George, and Techno was spared from most of the fanficition and fan art. Whenever shipping between him and Dream came up, he got flustered and tried to avoid the topic, but in private he had actually looked at a few of the fanfictions between him and Dream. The most surprising thing he found was how close the authors were to their actual interactions. One night, a few weeks ago, Techno had read an especially intimate fanfic between the two of them, and the next morning he woke up from a dream about him and Dream cuddling. It was different, but him and Dream were just close friends. Even if that wasn't public, they were just two content creators who enjoyed eachother's company off the screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> techno: has a dream about cuddling dream  
> techno: sometimes reads smut fanfics of them   
> techno: ah, my best friend. who i could never have feelings for.
> 
> hi! i'm paperpaws! as you can see, i just posted my first fanfic today!!! thats this one!!! i haven't written fanfiction in years. I used to write Aarmau fanfic from the Aphmau fandom, but after I grew out of that.. i never reall came back.  
> I actually just got into MCYT fanfiction yesterday. I've been a big fan of MCYT and esp the Dream SMP, but I never really touched fanfic.. and now I'm hooked. Please use they/them pronouns to refer to me! I have no other social media (yet) !! uhmmm... i love jschlatt and im getting the 2ft plushie and thats my only personality trait ALSO I LOVE FEEDBACK GIMME GIMME just be nice ty
> 
> i love you! go drink some water!!


	4. Airport Tiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet in the airport! pog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my girlfriend for staying on call with me while i write gay fanfiction love u boo  
> also ??? what the fuck? 120 kudos??? 1200 hits??? stop it rn

Dream was waiting by the luggage return, tapping his foot anxiously. He'd been thinking about it all month, but now that he was here... what should he do? What if he said something wrong? Should he hug him? Dream imagined being that close to Techno, and blushed. What did he smell like? Is that creepy to wonder? Am I being weird? Dream let his thoughts swirl in his head.

When his luggage finally arrived, he made his way to the exit gate, his hands nearly shaking. He's about to see Techno. To be able to touch him. What if he couldn't recognize him? Dream stood by the doors for a few minutes before sighing and stepping through them, where lots of people were going places, hugging people- then he saw him. Standing alone, wearing a loose red hoodie, was Techno. He looked bored, his face displaying no emotion. When Techno finally noticed him, a grin spread across his face and he waved towards Dream.

Dream thought he would faint. Or die. Dying seemed less probable, but there were stories of people dropping dead randomly. Right? Oh god. What if he did faint. He put one step foward, slowly, and made his way to where Techno stood, still smiling. Dream thought about running towards him- but wouldn't that be weird? Both of them were tall- Techno was actually a bit taller than him- two (tall) young men just running at each other- that's gay. Well, of course it is. Dream is gay. Is Techno? Oh god. He's right there.  
  
Techno wrapped his arms around Dream, chuckling.   
"Your flight rough? You look pale." Techno asked, patting Dream on the back.  
Dream nodded, not wanting to open his mouth. He hesitantly hugged Techno back. Dream simply stood there for a moment, taking in the feel of his chest against his. He didn't know how to react- he was blushing heavily, and betraying every urge to just kiss his brunette friend right here in the airport. Finally, Techno stepped back, and looked Dream up and down, making another wave of blush roll over Dream's face.  
  
"Look at you! You're skinnier than I thought you'd be." Techno said, crossing his arms. "Don't worry about that, I'm a great cook- or we could stop for something on the way home?"   
  
Dream knew Techno loved cooking, and often sent him pictures of his perfectly cooked chicken, beautiful spreads of roasted veggies, or juicy steak- Dream didn't want anything else than Techno to take him home, cook him something, and then kiss Dream for extended periods of time. Of course, the first two actions were more likely to happen.   
"If you're not too tired, why don't we just make something at home? You're always telling me about how you gotta teach me to cook." Dream responded, nudging Techno with his elbow as they headed towards the door.   
"I'd be surprised if you even knew how to hold a knife." Techno responded.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
"You tell me you're having fast food basically every night. Where do all of those carbohydrates go? You're a stick." Techno poked at Dream's side, making him blush profusely. _Maybe that's the reason I shouldn't have a face cam- I blush too often._  
"And for someone who spends hours on the SMP, you're suprisingly fit too." Dream responded. Was this flirting? No. They were just complimenting eachother.

  
As they walked through the airport parking garage, they made small talk, and quickly fell into their normal relationship as the awkwardness disappeared.

 _What a melodramatic meeting._ Dream thought. _I could have done something._

 _Must not like flying._ Techno decided. _He's not himself._

"Now what does The Blade drive? A pick-up truck? A tesla with blood red rims?" Dream asked jokingly.  
Techno snorted. "You're about to see." They rounded the corner, and Techno stopped in front of a Toyota Prius.  
"A prius?" Dream asked, laughing.   
"What? I like to save the environment." Techno responded, opening the side door. The only sticker Techno had on it was a small drawing of his minecraft skin, on his back windshield. Dream smiled at it, a cute touch on an otherwise average car.  
  
Climbing into the passenger side door, Dream noticed that both of the car seats were moved way back- the driver's side so Techno could fit, but the passenger one too. Did Techno have other tall boys ride in his car? Or tall girls? Or-  
"I moved the seat back because I know you're basically as tall as me. Sure, I get good millage, but I can barely fit in here." Techno said, waving his hand towards Dream. "You're welcome."   
Dream turned to face the window, hiding his smile. Such a small detail... yet it meant the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Xali_Ali on ao3 for giving me some tips !!!!! sorry if my writing is formatted weird i have brainrot
> 
> i did not like how this turned out but here u go u hungry children


	5. Fucking Pot Stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pot stickers. Why those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2300 hits and 186 kudos and i want to sob. This is insane. You guys have no idea how happy this makes me???????
> 
> I have a few questions I would like if u answered in the comments:
> 
> \- Should I make a twitter where I post prompts/super short stories?  
> \- What activities do u want to see techno n dream get up to  
> \- other ships?? ud like to see???????? i'm feeling a wilbur x george tbh

"Wakey Wakey."   
"Five more minutes..."  
"We're at my place."  
  
Dream's eyes snapped open. He was sitting in Techno's car, which was now off and sitting in the driveway of a small red house. His mind was still foggy, but he felt himself flush with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry- I can't believe I fell asleep-" Dream stuttered.   
"Dude. You're fine. Flights are tough. Let's get you inside." Techno said. Grabbing Dream's bad from the back seat, and refusing to let Dream carry it, the two of them stepped through the door. Techno's house was small, with minimal decoration. The front hallway led into a dining room and kitchen, while a hallway off of the living room lead to three closed doors.   
"Your room is the first one on the right." Techno said, handing Dream his bag. "Feel free to get comfy or whatever."  
"So I'm not sleeping in your bed with you?" Dream joked. Techno smiled and shrugged. "Who knows man. If you get a nightmare about being far from home you're welcome to crawl into bed with me."  
"I may take you up on that offer."  
  
Dream opened the door to his room, and was greeted with.. well... a surprisingly clean room. The bed was made perfectly, there was a clean towel laying on the back of the desk's chair, and everything looked recently dusted.  
  
"Jeez Techno, am I staying at a hotel or a friend's house?" Dream called out. He heard a chuckle in reply.  
  
Closing the door, Dream put his bag down, and sat on the bed, running his hands over the sheets.

 _Techno made this bed- Techno lives here- God. Everything smells like him. Clean laundry. I'm in his house._  
  
Dream took off his longsleeve and traded it out for a warmer sweater- Techno's home was pretty cold. Pacing in front of the door, Dream tried to exit, but thoughts kept running through his head.

_What do I say? What is he doing? Do I jokingly flirt? Do I not? What if I say something weird and then it's uncomfortable?_

Dream whipped out his phone, clicking on the group chat with Sapnap and George.

 **Dream:** _plane landed a few hours ago  
_ **Dream:** _at technos  
  
_ **GeorgeNotFound:** _have you kissed yet  
  
_ **Dream:** _no but he did invite me to sleep in his bed  
_ **Dream:** _jokingly. sadly.  
_ **  
** **Sapnap:** _is he scary in person too  
_ **  
** **Dream:** _no_ **  
Dream:** _just quiet_  
  
 **GeorgeNotFound:** _me and sapnap r gonna stream. wanna join call  
  
_ **Dream:** _nah. tech said were gonna cook soemthing  
  
_ **Sapnap:** _i heard making meatballs are a great bonding activity for gay couples  
  
_ **Dream:** _bye  
  
_ Dream shut off his phone, looking at his reflection in the black screen. He looked tired. Hopefully he could sleep well tonight, and not be interrupted by dreams of making out with one of his best friends. Hey! Maybe he'd get enough Techno for today and his dreams would take a step back. Wishful thinking, Dream thought to himself. If only.   
  
When Dream finally made his way out of the guest bedroom, he heard Techno fussing around in the kitchen, the sounds of cutting boards being moved and silverwear being grabbed. Stepping into the kitchen, Dream took in the way Techno worked quickly and precisely. Grabbing a bowl of something from the fridge, setting it down, grabbing a knife, spinning on his heel to grab something else from the fridge- He was fluid. He knew where everything was, and he even hummed under his breath while he did it.  
  
"Gonna keep staring, or help me?" Techno mused, a playful tone seeping into his voice. Dream laughed, taking his place next to Techno. "What are we making?" He asked.  
  
"Pot stickers. I made the filling yesterday, and today we just plop some into the wrappers, pinch em closed, fry them, and they're good to go." Techno gestured towards the bowl he had grabbed from the fridge. "Hope you like pork."  
  
"A pig eating pork, huh?" Dream joked, poking Techno in his side.   
  
"My brothers taste good." The taller boy responded.

After Techno showed Dream the correct way to fold the potstickers, and made sure he wouldn't ruin any more than he already had, the both of them got to work, at first making small talk, but then slipping into a comfortable silence. Dream glanced at Techno's cuttingboard, where his deft hands filled, folded, and pinched the food with ease. Dream couldn't stop watching Techno's hands, imaging how they'd feel on his cheek or-  
  
"You okay?" Techno's voice snapped him back into reality.   
  
"I'm fine. Just out of it." Dream shrugged, turning back to his work area.   
  
"I can show you how to do it again, if you need help." Techno offered, his voice soft. Dream felt like melting. Techno was right there. Teaching him how to make fucking pot stickers. Less than a foot away. Dream shook his head. "I'm almost done, anyways."  
  
They finished their preparation, and Dream kept his eyes to his own hands. Techno threw the dumplings in the pan, and after a few moments of hunger-inducing sizzling, Techno put them in a large bowl, grabbed two forks, and motioned towards the couch.   
  
"Hope you don't mind just sharing a bowl. It's a casual meal. Why waste two bowls?" Techno said, flopping down on the couch. Dream sat down more slowly, a good few feet away from Techno.   
"Dream. I just said we're sharing a bowl. I'm not going to toss these things into your mouth. Scoot over."  
  
How was Dream supposed to last 4 days here.


	6. Soft Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream falls alseep. Techno doesn't like boobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u guys tell i cant name chapters for the life of me?

After finishing the potstickers (which were, quite frankly, fucking Delicious.) Dream found himself next to Techno, their arms inches apart. Even though there were videos playing on the TV, Dream couldn't pay attention to them. He kept staring at the few inches between them two. It felt like that part of his arm was on fire, like electric shocks kept bouncing between his and Techno's skin. He debated just.. closing the gap. Accidently touching your best friend's arm while sitting on the couch together wasn't _that_ bad, right? What if Techno was weirded out, or pulled his arm away? Dream swallowed nervously. He couldn't handle rejection.  
  
"Your turn to chose." Techno's deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You know, you're a lot different in person." Techno said, handing Dream the remote.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Dream said, clicking to the search bar. _Oh god. Is that a bad thing?_

  
"Nah." Techno replied. "You're still nice to be around." Dream felt his chest ache. God. This was puppy love. He couldn't get enough of the shape and curves of Techno's face, the way his neck met his shoulder, the way Techno's lips melted into a smile..   
  
"I'd sure hope so. " Dream nudged Techno's knee with his. Techno nudged back. Dream did it again. Harder. Dream let a small giggle escape from his lips.

Techno raised his eyebrow.  
"It's nothing-" Dream said, waving his hand. "It's just like a game of footsies in highschool." Techno nudged again in response. Dream narrowed his eyes, trying to decide how to respond. A sneak attack, he decided, would work best. Dream turned his attention back to the TV. Less than a minute later, he tapped Techno again, but it caught him by surprise, and Techno's hand, quick as lightning, grabbed Dream's leg, right above his knee.

Dream thought he might die. Techno wasn't grabbing hard enough to hurt, but the pressure was there, and the feel of the brunette's hand on his leg send shivers up his spine.  
  
"That was pure instinct-" Techno said, his voice shaky. "I hope I didn't hurt you,"   
Dream laughed.   
"So that's why you're so good at minecraft. You've got nasty fast reflexes, huh?"  
Techno blushed. _Techno blushed._ Dream took in Techno's embarrassed expression, his red face, his slight smile. Techno shrugged, and ran his hand through his hair. 

The two of them had been sitting there for a while, the sky outside getting darker and darker. Dream was getting tired, yawning every few minutes. He felt his eyelids slowly dropping, his body relaxing. The TV had been playing assorted videos, meme compilations, friend's videos.. Dream's mind was slow, switching between watching videos and glancing at Techno's silhouette.   
  
"You can lay on me." Techno said, quietly. Dream's mind suddenly snapped awake. Did he hear him right?   
"Hm?" He asked, praying he _had_ heard him correctly.  
"I mean, you're tired." Techno grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap. "There's a blanket on the back of the couch."  
Dream stared at the pillow for what seemed like years. Laying on Techno's lap. Was Techno flirting? Or was this friendly behavior? He didn't do this with George. Dream shifted, folding his legs to fit on the couch, and slowly put his head in Techno's lap. His heart was beating fast- too fast- he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He tried to regulate his breathing. Techno, unbeknownst to Dream, was staring at Dream's head.   
  
_He's handsome._ Techno thought. _I'm surprised I offered to let him lay down- he just looked so tired. He's cute when he's tired. As a friend. Techno didn't swing that way. If he swung at all._ Techno had tried looking up pictures of "sexy woman" and porn, but it never really... did anything for him. Maybe he just wasn't ready.  
  
Dream laid on Techno's lap for maybe 10 minutes before drifting off to sleep. He _was_ tired, afterall. Techno stayed awake for a bit longer, and at one point, had paused the TV while looking at Dream's sleeping figure.   
  
What was he feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i cant write longer chapters! I am working on it though! The chapter after this is going to be a Techno POV exploring how he feels about Dream.


	7. Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for the Fluff god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IT SHDBDJ SDHJBSFJHC

Dream smelt like rosemary. That's the first thing Techno noticed. Now, as his best friend slept in his lap, Techno was noticing other things. Dream's faint freckles. The way his hair fell on his cheek. How soft his lips were. Techno observed this all without really _thinking_ about it. He felt his hand reach to play with Dream's hair, but set it back down before starting. That would wake him up, and he didn't want to have to explain to a half-awake friend why he was playing with his hair. That was a couple thing.  
  
But Techno would really like to do that. To run his hands through Dream's dirty blonde hair, to cup his cheeks in his hand, to hold Dream's hand. Techno, throughout the two boy's friendship, had always been bordering on the edge of really thinking about if he was gay or not. While reading some of the fanfictions between the two of them, he felt some feeling in his chest, and sometimes, trousers. He had imagined kissing Dream before, about touching Dream's bare skin. Everytime, he convinced himself that this was normal- everyone always felt curious about what it would be like to kiss their best friend. But if it was, why did he do it so often, and why did he feel so intensely about it?  
  
But now, Dream lay in Techno's lap, sleeping softly. Techno wanted to do _something._ He had no idea _what,_ but just... watching him sleep so soundly effected him physically. A feeling in his chest, an ache. Techno wanted to kiss him.   
  
No. Dream was just his friend, and he can't think like that. There's no way Dream thought the same way.   
  
Techno gently held up Dream's head while he shifted out from underneath him, and looked down at the sleeping brunet. He didn't want to just leave him on the couch, but he wasn't sure if he could carry him to the bed. Crouching down, he snaked his arms underneath Dream, and started carefully carrying him bridal style. He barely made it to Dream's bed before dropping him, and he took a step back, looking at Dream's sleeping form atop the covers. He started to pull back the covers to try and tuck Dream in, but Techno hesitated. Was that too much? Was that pushing the boundaries?  
  
Techno left Dream's room quietly, shutting the door behind him. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. What the fuck was going on? Shouldn't he know what he felt by now? Techno crawled into his bed, grabbing one of his thick pillows to cuddle. He let his mind wander, his body half-asleep.   
  
The last thing he remembered thinking about was rosemary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short! I am just vibing :(


	8. Crepes - Part I

Dream woke up in bed. Which was weird. Because it wasn't his bed. And he thought he fell asleep on his couch.

Wait. He didn't fall asleep on his couch. Techno. Potstickers. Laying in his lap.  
  
Dream sat up in bed, running his hands through his hair. Holy shit. He fell asleep in Techno's lap. And Techno carried him into bed. Or maybe he woke up Dream to help him stumble into bed. Dream blushed. God, I hope I didn't do anything stupid while half awake. Dream reached for his phone, opening discord and a groupchat with him and George and Sapnap.

**Dream** : Good Morning  
  
 **Sapnap** : How was the gay sex?  
  
 **Dream** : I want to block you so bad  
  
 **Sapnap** : "why i don't make videos with sapnap anymore, a twitlonger"  
  
 **Dream** : is George awake  
  
 **GeorgeNotFound** : no

 **Dream** : I fell alseep on the couch  
 **Dream** : on his lap  
  
 **GeorgeNotFound** : he has a thing for u just admit it and go for the kiss  
  
 **Sapnap** : yah

Dream set his phone down, instead looking at the standing mirror in the corner of the guest bedroom. There are dark circles under his eyes, and his hair is a mess. He debates opening twitter, but decides against it, instead rolling out of bed, and changing from his clothes he slept in into something new. His phone reads 9 in the morning, and outside he hears Techno's heavy footfalls in the kitchen, no doubt making something from scratch.   
  
When he opens the door, he's greeted by something that smells good. Unable to pinpoint it, he wanders into the kitchen, leaving a hand on the doorway. Techno's wearing a pair of shorts, his leg muscles on show for Dream. A loose sweater drapes his shoulders, and he's baking something on the stove. Light.. french? French music. is playing from a speaker, and Dream lets out a laugh. Techno spins around, holding a spatula.   
  
"You scared me." He says, his voice soft.   
  
"Are you listening to french music?" Dream asks, stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm making crepes. It seemed fit." He responds, turning to face the stove again. Dream stands beside him, wondering if he should ask if Techno really carried him into bed. Maybe he should wait until Techno mentions it- if he does. God, what if he imagined it? No. He's not stupid.

Techno expertly flips a crepe onto a steaming pile of them on a plate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this out, sorry it's been SO long. I'm splitting this into two parts, sorry about that.


End file.
